


Nothing so sweet as when you smile

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Summary: Never could figure out which version I liked more, oh well.





	Nothing so sweet as when you smile

**Author's Note:**

> Never could figure out which version I liked more, oh well.


End file.
